


No More Doubts

by Romennim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you like it?"</p><p>Kakashi’s tone was confident, but Minato had known him for a long time and he heard the slight tremor in Kakashi’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [ladychild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychild) for her beta work and for believing in this little story: a while back I received some disheartening feedback for it and decided not to post it. She made me change my mind.

Minato tried but he couldn't hold back a surprised moan when a particularly _delicious_ swipe of tongue touched the head of his cock.

He let his head fall backwards, thumping lightly against the back of his chair. Finally, Minato let himself enjoy completely what was happening without caring if someone might heard him or not.

They were in his office, in fact, and while it was late and Kakashi had put in place a strong privacy jutsu, someone could always try to come in.

At the thought, Minato glanced down and the sight of his ex-student – lover, _lover_ , damnit – on his knees between his legs, worshiping him, eyes closed, was almost enough to make him come on the spot.

He closed his eyes and groaned. It was hot and perfect and he didn't want it to end so soon.

Minato felt a hand caressing his leg. He opened his eyes and looked down: Kakashi was looking right up at him, his eyes smoldering, but Minato could almost see the question.

_Are you okay?_

Despite the distraction Kakashi's mouth was providing, Minato felt touched by the fact that his lover was so attentive of his every reaction.

He knew deep down that it was his fault: Kakashi had made his interest clear months ago, immediately after his twentieth birthday and what had Minato done?

Instead of admitting his own interest (his own _love_ ), Minato had tried to keep the young man at distance believing it was a temporary crush on Kakashi’s part.

It wasn't but it had taken Kakashi months to convince him of it.

Minato didn't know why he hadn't believed his former student: Kakashi had never been a child, not even when he had taken him on his genin team, and he was one of the most serious people he knew.

Why hadn't Minato given him a chance then?

It was his low self-esteem playing up probably or his very familiar attempts at denying his desires: Minato had wanted Kakashi for so long, from before it was really appropriate (Kakashi had been _sixteen_ for Kami's sake!), and he had always denied it. It was so wrong and denial had always been Minato’s oldest and strongest friend.

When he had been faced with Kakashi's strong feelings for him, Minato had not reacted well at all. After, when he had time to think rationally, Minato had been first elated, then doubtful: his low self-esteem had reared up his head and he had wondered if Kakashi's feelings were true and not some misguided hero worship – fed by curiosity and attraction to the same sex.

He couldn't have borne it if it were so.

It had taken Kakashi five months of small gestures and steadfast devotion to make Minato change his mind but by then the damage was done. Despite Minato's willingness to enter in a relationship with him and his words in that direction, Kakashi sometimes seemed unsure of himself and often reigned in signs of affection as if afraid he could overwhelm Minato and make him run.

Minato was disheartened when it happened, but he knew only time and affection could resolve it and convince Kakashi he was not going anywhere.

So Minato's heart broke a little at Kakashi's look: he didn't want his lover to doubt his willingness and his desire for him during the best sexual encounter he could remember.

Minato would have said something but he didn't think he was really able to. Kakashi had not stopped sucking and he felt heated all over, his head a light weight.

On instinct, he moved his hand and caressed gently Kakashi's cheek, hoping the gesture would convey his feelings, his affection, and not only how much he was enjoying that mouth.

Minato kept on caressing, moving his fingers slightly towards Kakashi's lips. He tried to keep it gentle and reassuring and not making it a request for more – even if he wanted to, oh yes, he wanted _so much more_ and...

Totally taken by the moment, he moved his hand, feeling clearly through Kakashi's cheek the sucking motion his lover was making and trailing his fingers he touched where his cock was sliding back and forth between Kakashi's lips.

The touch and the sudden image of what Kakashi was doing to him was too much and he came with a strangled cry, the world dissolving for a moment in the greatest ecstasy he had ever felt in his life.

When Minato finally came to, he was panting and his head was thrown back against his chair.

Minato suddenly felt alone and he glanced down; Kakashi was sitting on the floor, still between his legs and sweeping his lips with a tissue.

As if sensing Minato’s gaze, Kakashi looked up, a little smile on his lips. His eyes, though, were still slightly uncertain.

Minato couldn't bear it.

"Come up here." Minato said, gesturing to his lap, voice slightly hoarse. He didn't know if the cause of that was the orgasm or the sudden lump in his throat.

He just knew this was ending now.

Kakashi sat gently in his lap and smiled at Minato.

"Did you like it?"

Kakashi’s tone was confident, but Minato had known him for a long time and he heard the slight tremor in Kakashi’s voice.

"Yes, it was fantastic."

Minato smiled, then, and took Kakashi's chin in his hands, gently tugging it forward until their lips were only a few millimeters from each other.

"Yes, but do you know why this is the best birthday of my life?"

Kakashi shook his head, his eyes suddenly bright.

Minato smiled again, trying to convey the sincerity of his words.

"Because this is the first birthday where you are with me."

Minato kissed Kakashi, then, hard and deep, hoping the gesture would increase the strength of his words.

After a few, long, breathtaking moments, Minato came up for air and seeing the happy and dazed smile of his lover made his heart stop. A sudden flare of love spread in his chest and it made Minato realize there was something else he could give Kakashi, something the man had said the first the day of their new relationship, when he had taken courage in both hands and declared his feelings.

"I love you."

The blinding smile Kakashi gifted him with was the best gift Minato could have asked for.


End file.
